


Vode An

by CloudySkyWars



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s04e10 Carnage of Krell, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Impaling, febuwhumpday4, he deserves his own warning tag, krell makes me so angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: An alternate ending to the confrontation with Krell._______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________But despite his fear, he was oddly calm. No matter how this altercation turned out, he knew that he was finally doing the right thing. Good soldiers follow good orders. He knew now, that sometimes doing the right thing meant betraying the orders he was given. And he was at peace.
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Vode An

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was written for day 4 of Febuwhump: Impaling. I don't think there are any necessary trigger warnings for this one, except for the prompt it was written for and how the fic has been tagged above. Hope you enjoy!

Rex marched to the tower surrounded by Fives, Jesse, and other brothers from the 501st and the 212th. They were going to take Krell  _ down.  _ No one would be allowed to hurt his brothers like that ever again, not even a Jedi.

The lift ride up to the command center was the most nerve wracking minute of Rex’s life. But despite his fear, he was oddly calm. No matter how this altercation turned out, he knew that he was finally doing the right thing.  _ Good soldiers follow good orders.  _ He knew now, that sometimes doing the right thing meant betraying the orders he was given. And he was at peace. 

The lift force field fell, and the men fell into formation. The air was laced with tension as the men all pointed their blasters at Krell’s back. 

“General Krell, you’re being relieved of duty.” The besalisk slowly turned, arms still crossed behind his back. The sight made Rex seethe. Krell looked down on the clones so much, that even while he was held at blaster point, he couldn’t be bothered to not look bored.

“It’s treason, then,” Krell growled. Rex drew both of his pistols and leveled them straight at Krell.

“Surrender, General.”

“You’re committing mutiny, Captain,” he said, stalking forward.

“Explain. Your. Actions.” Krell glanced at the troopers circling around him.

“ _ My _ actions?”

“For ordering your troops against one another!” Rex could no longer keep his voice calm. He had made brothers fire on each other, and he had the  _ audacity  _ to pretend ignorance?

“Oh, that?” He stroked his chin. “I’m surprised you were able to figure it out, for a  _ clone, _ ” he practically hissed. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his men look at each other in shock. Fives gave them the signal to move in, but Rex shook his head. He needed answers.

“ _ Why? _ ” he asked, moving closer to the general. “ _ Why  _ did you betray us all?” Krell grinned, an awful grin that Rex never wished to see again. 

“Because,” he said in a low voice that only Rex could hear. “I can.” And then everything seemed to happen all at once.

Krell moved, lunging towards Rex before he could step away. His lightsabers ignited, and the next thing Rex knew, he felt a blazing pain deep in his stomach. Fives may have called his name; he wasn’t sure. Because then he was falling to the ground, and Krell shoved all of his brothers to the walls and lept out the window before any of the men could react. 

Rex found himself staring at the ceiling, unable to move.  _ So this is what death feels like,  _ he thought. Truly, he had never imagined dying via lightsaber. He had always thought it would be a lucky blaster bolt from a droid, or that he would give his life to protect his men. He supposed in a way, that is how he was going out. Fives’ appeared in his field of vision, frantically ripping both of their helmets off. 

“Rex, Rex stay with me, you’re gonna be okay.” Rex didn’t think he had ever seen Fives this flustered before. 

“Fives,” he said, but Fives didn’t respond, he just kept calling for Kix, sounding near hysterical. “Fives!” He barked out, then winced.  _ Bad idea.  _ Finally Fives looked at him. 

“I’ll be alright, Fives, but you have to get Krell.” Fives shook his head. 

“I can’t leave you, Captain.”

“That’s an order, soldier.” Rex felt another flash of pain and knew his time was up. “Avenge our brothers, promise me.”

Fives nodded. “I promise.” Rex let out a final smile. 

“Good,” he said, eyes drooping shut. “Good.” And he knew no more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want, please consider leaving a comment, they really make my day.   
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [CloudySkyWars](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars)


End file.
